Air compressors are commonly used to operate various types of pneumatic tools. Like any tool, users often need to move and use the tool from place to place, especially between work locations on a construction site. For example, users often need to move from room to room, or floor to floor at a given construction site. Since even portable air compressors are relatively heavy and bulky, they are often affixed to a wheeled frame, commonly referred to as a wheelbarrow compressor. While these devices provide for improved mobility, they are generally only useful when the compressor needs to be moved along a flat surface such as along the ground at a worksite, or on a ground floor of a building. However, tools often need to be used in hard to reach areas, such as upper floors or rooftops of buildings under construction. For example, accessing a roof typically requires climbing up a ladder. In these applications, it is difficult to carry a wheelbarrow compressor up the ladder. Users of such compressors in these applications need to have ground-based assistants adjust the compressor when necessary, or they need to climb down the ladder to make the adjustments themselves.